


The Day After

by knitekat



Series: Accidents Happen [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Miscommunication, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor just doesn't understand how James can ignore what happened the day before... and then discovers James hasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Connor sits on the settee, watching TV. He knows he is sulking, but he would deny it if asked. Every so often, he sneaks a peek at Lester. The man has his nose buried in his work, totally ignoring Connor. As he has been all day. Every time Connor had thought he had got the man alone, something had interrupted them, or Lester was busy, or ... leaving Connor to believe the man wanted to forget what had happened.

Connor finds himself thinking of last night, for the millionth time. Last night had been ... it had been ... he just couldn't describe how good it had been. And now Lester seems determined to ignore what had occurred.

Hasn't Lester read the laboratory report? The pollen didn't **make** you have sex. It just ... just ... lowered inhibitions. To Connor, that means he had, unknowing, desired Lester. Just as it meant that Lester had, just as unknown perhaps, wanted Connor.

So why won't Lester act on it? Connor knows he has dropped enough hints today. Even Nick had started to give him some very odd looks.

Thinking back over the previous night, Connor finds himself having to shift as he grows uncomfortable in his boxers. Sitting in the same room as Lester is driving him nuts. With a slightly high pitched-squeal, Connor leaps up from his chair. “I'm going to have a shower, OK?” He almost runs from the room, not waiting for an answer.

***

With the water flowing over his skin, Connor leans against the wall. He runs a hand over his stomach, dropping to his aching cock. As he strokes it, Connor tries to imagine another's hand touching him. He moans as he curls his fingers, squeezing. “Oh, James.”

Connor is so engrossed in his actions that he screams when arms wrap around him. He feels an equally wet and naked body press against him and a hardness rub against his arse.

“Scream like that again, Temple,” as Connor feels lips nuzzle his neck, “and we will have some unfortunate company.”

“Bloody hell, James! Don't you watch horror films?”

“No. Luckily you haven't tried to subject me to any.”

Connor groans as talented fingers dance over his sensitised skin, as a hand curls around his cock and squeezes. A finger presses against Connor's entrance, into him. Connor whimpers. It's uncomfortable, he doesn't remember it being painful last night. Lester's lips are nuzzling his neck and Lester's hand on his cock distract Connor somewhat. But when Lester crooks his fingers inside him, Connor gasps at the sensation... that feels bloody good... more than good.

“You, Temple, are a tease.” Teeth nip along Connor's shoulder blade. “Do you have any idea of how inconvenient it is to have to wank before an important meeting?”

Connor blushes at Lester using the word 'wank', then his brain catches up. He groans as his imagination goes into overdrive – the image of Lester - no, James - touching himself - wanking - in the bogs at work.

“Hmm. You like that image, don't you.”

“Yes. Please, I want you. Now.”

“Demanding, aren't you?” A second finger joins the first to stretch him. Connor whimpers as a third pushes in and they are twisted. Connor is soon panting with need, little whines of pleasure in his throat.

Connor whimpers again as the fingers are removed. “Please, James. I want you. I need you.” He feels the ghost of a laugh against his neck, and sighs as he feels the blunt cock press against him ... feeling it slide inside him and the burn and stretch as he is filled completely.

Connor hears Lester's moan, “God. You are so tight. Feel so fucking good.”

Connor moans as he feels the cock slide almost all the way out. He grunts as it is slammed back inside. It feels just as good as last night. In fact, better, as no drug now controls their actions. Connor squeezes around Lester's cock as the man pounds into him, hearing his lover's own moans of pleasure.

Connor is already close, and as Lester hits that sweet spot, he comes hard. Squeezing around Lester, he feels Lester give another thrust before spurting deep inside of Connor.

***

Afterwards, Lester places a gentle kiss to Connor's shoulder, before carefully pulling out of him. “OK, Connor?”

Connor can only nod as he regains his own breath, then, “James ...?”

“Yes, love.”

Connor reverently repeats, “Love,” and ignores the eye roll he receives. Before his nerve fails, Connor suddenly asks, “Canifuckyounexttime.”

Lester laughs, “Oh, I think that can be arranged. Love.”


End file.
